Bermuda
by tjnolen1
Summary: Jackson Cole has escaped 99 prisons. His 100th prison will be the toughest one yet. It is right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.


Jackson Cole was looking at the assortment of books on the shelf at the library with the word prison in the titles. He pulled out one more book and walked to the checkout lane. He was the only person in the library other than the librarian. She smiled at him as he walked up and took his books from him. As she looks at the titles she looks up at him and speaks.

"Are prisons all you read about now," she asks.

"Well, when you have been in as many as me, you start to find them fascinating," he replied. Jackson had been in 99 prisons in his lifetime, and escaped all of them. He was now 17 and was put into his first prison at 15 for a crime he did not commit. The crime was cleared after he escaped his 4th prison, but because he had escaped 4 prisons, they decided to keep him in prison. He was never there long, 2 weeks at the most. He always got caught though, because he always came back to this library and waited for the cops to show. It had become like a game to him how easy some prisons were to escape. He escaped prison number ninety-nine 4 days ago. The first prison he was put into was in Illinois, it was called Fox River Penitentiary. He was able to escape it because he had heard about a man named Michael Scofield, who had escaped the prison 50 years before he got there. Michael Scofield also broke out of a prison called Sona in Panama, but Jackson had never been able to go to this prison because it burned down a few days after he escaped. Jackson had heard that Michael Scofield had died many years ago and that was a major disappointment because he wanted to meet the guy. The librarian smiled at his comment.

"Shouldn't they be here by now," she asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what's keeping them."

All of a sudden the door to the library burst open and guns were pointed at Jackson.

"Put your hands behind your head," yelled the cop closest to Jackson.

"Hey, Bill, what took you so long, where's my next destination," Jackson asked the cop. The librarian smiled at Jackson's remark. The cops handcuffed him and walked him out of the library.

"Hey, Bill, can you grab my books," Jackson asked.

"You can't take them where your going, Jackson," Bill replied as they walked out of the library.

"What do you mean, where am I going."

The cops put him in the car and Bill and one other cop got in the front.

"Bill, what prison won't allow me to take the books," Jackson asked, "It's not like I will be there long."

"You may be there longer than you think Jackson," Bill told him.

"Just tell me where I'm going please."

"Bermuda. You're going to Bermuda," Bill said with a sigh.

As soon as those words left Bill's mouth, Jackson's blood froze.

Anywhere but there, Jackson thought to himself, why did it have to be there?

Bermuda was the one prison that he hoped he would never see the inside of, because it was where the worst men on the planet go. There were only 3 inmates in the prison, and Jackson had no idea who they were or what they were in for.

Oh yeah, and one other problem for him with that prison was, it was right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

AUTHORS NOTE:To anybody who has read the first chapter to this story, I want you to know that I will finish it. Just like the show my fanfic of prison break will have 4 seasons(stories). The first one you already know what it is about. The 2nd story will be just like the 2nd season of the show- the characters on the run. The 3rd story will be titled Everest (I will let you guess what it will be about) and the 4th story will be my characters taking down the next generation of the company. I am going to finish the 1st of my fanfics for supernatural then finish this story. I will write the sequels to both my stories at the same time. I just wanted to let you know that this story will go on. Michael Scofield will be in the story... just wait to those who are saying he is dead. There will be a few shockers.

Thank you,

-TJ

And as a side note to COBrangelinaBellick: My story will feature Michael Scofield and Alexander Mahone. It will Also feature T-Bag, Sucre, Lincoln, and Paul Kellerman. They each play a big role in the story. It will also start to make sense once I finish my Supernatural Fanfiction and then start writing this one again. I am sorry about posting an author's note as a new chapter. Frankly, I was new to FanFiction when I did that and I honestly thought I had posted it to the end of chapter one. Also, I noticed that you have not posted a story to FanFiction, therefore you have no right to call someone else's story crap. Thank you... Have a nice Day.


End file.
